Watching You
by angstkitten
Summary: I DON'T OWN SHAMAN KING! Everybody likes somebody else, and no one can seem to find each other. It's just a deadend road. review to continue!
1. sleep

****

Sleep

Watching you sleep

Is like a miracle

Unfolding only an arms length away.

Your dark figure

Illuminated in the night

By the pale moonbeams

Streaming through the closed window.

I sigh deeply, but silently,

Reaching out to brush

Your innocent cheek.

I restrain, biting my lip,

Unwilling to disturb

Your peace.

The look of

Absolute serenity,

Laying itself across your face,

Touches my heart.

I want to cry,

Mourning what I want,

Even need,

But can never have.

Inside I burn,

Longing for your touch,

Your love.

The smile you flash

At girls passing by.

The one never shown

To me.

As night goes on,

You sleep deep

And peacefully,

As I toss and turn,

Madly in love.

- Ren Tao


	2. dream

****

Dream

Watching you dream

Takes my breath away.

You're relaxed and happy,

Lost in your own little world,

Far away from us.

You smile,

Imagining something

Blissful.

I see your eyes,

Staring into space.

The want,

The need,

Hidden deep within.

But you don't see me

Staring at you,

Tears

Caught in my eyes.

They try to slip past,

But I pull them back,

Knowing that

Then you would notice.

When you do

Look at me,

I erase them completely,

As joy overflows my heart.

My insides flutter

As we speak,

But all evidence of it

Is hidden

By my broad

Grin.

- Horokue Usai


	3. cry

****

Cry

Watching you cry

Tears at me,

Like ice from the sky

Blown into my face,

Making me bleed.

To see you unhappy

Feels absurd

And horrible.

To just imagine

That you're in pain

Fills me with hate

At both

Whomever causes it

And myself

For feeling as I do about you.

If ever you

Where to know,

I would die

Of humiliation.

- Yoh Asakura


	4. care

****

Care

Watching you care

Is amazing.

No one would ever

Imagine that you,

Queen of Cool,

Could be warm.

That you,

Solid ice,

Could ever melt.

When you touch the wounds,

Festering with pain

And unrelinquished want,

I crumble.

It's moving,

To see you act

With such emotion,

So fluidly,

As though it takes

No effort at all.

And perhaps it doesn't.

Maybe what really

Takes work

Is the frozen

Side of you.

If you knew

How I feel,

How I observe,

All that I know,

I would no longer

Be here.

You would have

Thrown me out,

Long before.

And I would have

Gone far away,

To a place where

My love could

Die in peace.

- Hao Asakura


	5. dance

****

Dance

Watching you dance

Is so moving,

I nearly cry.

Your steps,

So carefully placed,

Emotions played out

In your movements.

I look on in awe,

Swept away by you.

I hold a stony face,

But inside, beam,

Glad for your ability

To show.

For your talent,

Leaving me far behind.

Should I tell you

What I feel,

Surely I will be pushed

Away.

I would be

Unable to go on,

Frozen in my life,

Destined to wed

Unhappily,

For my unsaid,

Silent love.

- Anna Kyouyama


	6. cook

****

Cook

Watching you cook

Is mesmerizing.

Even strokes,

A rapid tempo,

Finishing everything

In a fraction of the

Time any of the rest of

Us could.

I pout in the corner,

Pretending to ignore

Your skill,

But truly, I admire.

It makes me think

How could anyone

Do so much

And maintain such a relaxed

Atmosphere about them.

It's amazing

And I envy it,

But say nothing,

Not wanting to draw your

Attention to me,

Though I long for you to look,

To see my want,

And show me that,

You too,

Feel that way.

For us to kiss

And forever be together.

But it will never happen,

That childish dream.

I would be mortified

If you turned me

Away.

- Pirika Usai


	7. smile

****

Smile

Watching you smile

Makes my heart beat

Harder than I can ever remember

It beating.

The blood rushes

Through my veins,

Forcing a small blush

To creep across

My cheeks.

I hide it

Sharply,

Averting my gaze

Elsewhere,

And leave you

None the wiser.

You never notice

The look on my face,

And that both

Hurts me and

Makes me glad.

It hurts that

You won't look,

Won't see,

My love.

I'm glad because

I know you would

Just push me away,

And that would

Crush me more

Than anything else

Ever could.

- Bokuto noRyu


	8. sing

****

Sing

Watching you sing

Plucks my heartstrings.

My stomach flutters

And your voice fills

My mind.

I'm overwhelmed by your

Wonder, the sound emitted

By your lungs

I look on in

Amazement, mesmerized at

Your beauty.

You don't see, though I

Try to make you look,

If even for a

Moment.

To notice the love I hold for you.

But never.

Never do you,

Or will you,

See.

I crumble and lie,

Decaying in misery.

Broken because you

Don't return my feelings.

- Manta Oyomada


	9. hide

****

Hide

Watching you hide

Shows me your tears.

I see your fear

Written clearly

In your eyes.

Your gaze skirts

Around

The room.

You timidly

Speak, trying to

Keep it a secret.

But I know.

I can feel

Your nerves,

Biting at you,

Ripping you apart.

I sense your

Pain, at the thought

Of rejection.

I can see it

Bubbling beneath the

Surface. But of who,

I cannot find.

If it were towards me,

I would

Smile upon you,

And embrace you,

Wiping away your

Tears. Kissing them

From your

Cheek, and

Showing

My love, deeper than

Anything else

Imaginable.

- Jun Tao


End file.
